


Moments of a Magical guild

by charliepoet13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I wrote the first one on the fly, Multiple Pairings, fair warning I just opened Ao3 and wrote, maybe smut who knows?, tags to be added and updated as this continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: A bunch of Written Prompts about the many characters of Fairytail. This will be updated as a way to get my creative juices flowing.





	1. Lolu "Just Let go"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Prompt “Just let go!” “You know I can’t.”

“Just let go!”

“You know I can’t.”

"If this is because you're my spirit-"

"You know it's not Lucy! I would refuse to let go regardless!"

She frowned up at him, at his hand desperately grasping onto her arm, the only thing stopping her falling into the endless abyss below her. This had not been how she had expected this job to go at all. It was just meant to be a low level Job, something to pay her rent and an excuse to fight alongside her friends. So why in the world were these supposed thieves so powerful? There was a quiet crack as some small rocks under Loke's left hand, the one keeping him steady as he clung to her, fell down past her.

"Loke, it's going to break! You'll fall with me! Just go and help the others-!"

"Not a chance Lucy! Just give me a moment to think of a plan"

She watched him look around frantically, the ground underneath him getting weaker by the second under his weight, it wouldn't support the both of them forever. She could hear explosions and curses in the background, Natsu and the others were likely valiantly fighting off the thieves, she was hopeful that one of them had knocked out the creep who could create chasms like the one she was in, otherwise they would be in serious trouble. She felt a small vibration and realised she was trembling, oh so she was scared then, well that was wasn't ideal. Feeling her nerves, he looked back down to her, trying to give her a soothing smile, but they were both sure he failed as his own panic shone through.

"Lucy...I have an idea. But I want to ask, how much do you trust me? I know I'm your favourite spirit, rightly so too, as I am the most attractive, but this plan is a bit crazy so..."

Her favourite? Really? And incredibly attractive? Well she couldn't really argue that point but... She was going to shoot him down, when she realised how normal that would have been, he was just trying to remove some tension from her. She gave him an appreciative smile.

"Loke I trust you, I trust all my spirits with my life"

"Glad you mentioned all your spirits actually, do you think you can summon Virgo?"

"While i'm like this?"

"If you can, that would be great. Please hurry though, I don't think this will hold out much longer"

The thought of looking down terrified her, she was ashamed to admit that to herself. But it was either believe in Loke or end up falling for who knows how long before the sudden- She shuddered, unable to finish that thought. She tilted her head down, trying to focus more on her keys than the darkness below her. With her shaking free hand, she pulled out Virgo's key, then looked straight up again, eyes locking onto his. Gathering courage and strength from him, from his silent encouragement, she lifted the key upward and called on her magic.

"Gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

Golden light surrounded her key as the celestial magic activated. They were both relieved when Virgo had the common sense to appear a few feet behind Loke, so as to not disturb the ground further. She slumped a little, becoming fatigued at now having two strong gates open, and Loke brought his second arm down to grab her, refusing to let her slip through his fingers, he would not lose her like this.

"Virgo! Get ready, I don't have time to wait!"

She wanted to call out, to ask him what his plan was, but he was already slowly moving. He got onto one knee, pausing whenever there was movement below him, before taking a deep breath. He surged upward, standing and pulling her up with him, she was level with him, when there was a sickening crack and Loke swore under his breath. One of his hands let go of her to grab onto her waist and pull her close as the floor finally broke away underneath them and they were falling.

She wanted to scream, but it felt like all the air had been sucked out her lungs. Was she going to die? No Loke was right there, he had a plan right? She felt his arms both wrap around her, pulling her tightly against his chest. In a single moment she wondered how nice it would be to be hugged by him while not in a near death situation, then they stopped. Chains coiled around the both of them, preventing their continued descent, they swung to the chasm's wall and Loke quickly turned them around to take the brunt for her. She cringed at his grunt of pain, if it wasn't for the fact he was a spirit, that would have caused a nasty bruise. Strangely though, he let out a sigh of relief, caring more that she was alright then whether his back hurt. He took a moment to collect himself, as Virgo slowly pulled them up, careful to not cause anymore collapses. He finally smiled down at her, catching her gaze in his, and she just had to marvel at how much of an idiot he truly was, willing to go through anything to protect her, and still come out of it grinning.  
Virgo finally pulled them up to safety, dragging them a little away from the hole before finally releasing them. She pushed up to move off him, but he quickly sat up, pulling her into his lap and hugging her tight. His breathing was ragged in her ear, she could feel his heart beating madly in his chest.

"Stay here with me Lucy, please"

Oh how she wanted to, really she did, but the battle was still raging around them. She pushed gently on his shoulders and he let her sit back.

"Loke, we need to help the others, we can't sit out of this fight"

"But...But I almost just...If I hadn't..."

His forlorn expression tugged on her heartstrings, her will to leave him was slowly dwindling, but she couldn't burden the others with her portion of the fight. She cradled his face in her hands to get him to look at her.

"Loke, later tonight, when I'm back home and rested, i'll call on you and we can talk about this ok? If you need some reassurance that i'm still here, which I am, then I will give it to you, but for now any fear must be put to the side."

It seemed like he was about to object but he sighed deeply instead. He moved his head out of her hands, giving up, but looking dejected about it.

"Fine, but if you don't call on me later you will have to deal with me tomorrow morning and trust me, you won't want to deal with that"

She grinned at him, happy to fall back into their usual back and forth, if for nothing else but to bring back his smile.

"Oh? A whiny and clingy Loke? Sounds like your usual routine to me!" She shot him a wink as she got up. " Virgo! Go see if that guy who put me in this hole is still around, if he is, go see how he likes it. Not too deep though, we do still want to hand him in later"

"Yes Princess!"

She gave a quick bow before burrowing into the ground, heading straight for her target. Lucy waited until she heard a surprised yell, before turning back to Loke, looking down at him, a satisfied grin on her lips. She held out a hand for him.

"Come on Loke! It looks like things are almost finished up here and we can't let them have all the fun can we?"

Her false confidence covered her nerves quite a bit she thought. But if she gave either of them a moment to think about how she nearly went plunging to her death, Loke's quick leap forward the only thing that saved her, well then neither of them would be moving for a while. He was pouting at her, the clingy comment had stung him she bet, but he took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"Just for that Lucy, I'm going to be extra clingy whether you call me later or not"

She actually managed to laugh as they moved forward as one, back into the brawl.

"You know, I think I can deal with that"


	2. Gruvia: Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt: Person A always wears Person B's clothes. Person B ends up saying 'keep it' cause Person A looks so cute. But Person B is steadily running out of clothes.

He heard a loud groan, before someone sat down next to him. He turned to see Erza Scarlet, drink in hand, looking rather upset. There was a moment of silence, in which she continued to stare at him, before he felt awkward enough to speak up.

"What is it Erza?!"

Apparently a sharp tone was a bad idea, since her resigned look turned to a frown, looking him up and down before muttering out an answer.

"You're naked, again. When are you going to stop doing this?"

He looked down at himself, and sure enough, he had stripped down to his boxers, he had even taken his shoes and socks off.  _Huh,when did that happen?_

"Ah! Sorry Erza! I never notice when this happens"

"Yes, I know"

The defeated sigh was uncalled for he felt, he wasn't that hopeless. He just didn't really have much of a reason to try and reel himself in.This was just a part of who he was now, surely everyone at the guild knew this already? He felt like pouting,but he wasn't that childish, unlike Natsu, so he sucked it up. Turning away from Erza's disapproving stare, he made himself look busy by checking out the guild hall. It was as lively as ever, this place could never be described as quiet or calm. He spotted Juvia chatting with Lucy in one corner of the guild. He couldn't work out the reason why, but ever since he and Juvia had gotten together, her and Lucy's friendship had gotten much stronger, it was fine before, but now...well they spent a lot of time together, it was nice to see Juvia change for the better, but at the same time... He found himself shaking off small feelings of jealousy from time to time, really what was wrong with him? Still that wasn't important now, he looked her over, enjoying the view, not that he could ever tell her. Frustration at his inability to voice his own feelings spiked, only to be calmed when she noticed him and waved, grinning broadly at him. He cooled off immediately, sending her a small wave back. Erza, curious to what was going on, looked over, only to do a double take when she spotted Juvia.

"Isn't she wearing...?"

"One of my jackets and shirts? Yeah"

Juvia was currently in one of his black sleeveless shirts, harmless on it's own really. But what Erza probably recognised was that she was also wearing his long white jacket, black along the ends, currently open, as she hadn't bothered to zip it up.

"Care to explain that?"

Was it that weird? Sharing clothes seemed like a normal thing for people to do, especially when you don't want anyone to see your girlfriends body. He hummed, musing it over as he spoke.

"About two weeks ago, we went out to this nice cafe Juvia had found and was whining about. She really wanted to go so I gave in and took her." He heard a snort from Erza, she started to mumble to herself, curious as he was, he knew it was probably a bad idea to ask what was so amusing. "Anyway, it was late when we left. The nighttime chill settled in and she started complaining that she was cold. Well coldness doesn't bother me, so I gave her my jacket to stop her moaning. It just so happened that she looked..." Much better than him, but he couldn't say that, not to anyone. "Alright in it, yeah. So, I let her have it, that's all"

"Really? That's all?"

"Yep, that's all Erza"

She shook her head, eyebrows raising in disbelief. She looked bemused as she pointed over at Juvia.

"Then why is she also wearing one of your shirts?"

Why did he get the feeling he was walking right into a trap? Like she already knew all the answers, but was just toying with him, her bemused smile wasn't helping with that assessment. 

"Well, she visits a lot right? So lately she's been trying on stuff from my wardrobe, sometimes when I strip something off she puts it on, maybe that's a bit weird thinking about it. I don't know why she does it, but every time she does I...I take one look at her and blurt out that she can keep it." 

He could feel a small flush rising on his cheeks and he cursed himself. How in the hell does she always get him so worked up? His conversational friend here could also do with not looking so self satisfied.

"I see, seems you really have it bad Gray, to be handing out all your clothes like that"

"Knock it off Erza, you don't have to play cupid anymore, we're already together"

"So I don't get to tease you either? That's a shame" She turned to inspect Juvia, who was currently being pulled outside by Lucy, probably trying to show her something."Still, she looks a bit too small for that jacket, are you sure it suits her?"

He didn't know why exactly, but he felt incredibly offended at that comment. He straightened up, preparing to defend himself.

"Listen, normally I hate wearing too many layers, clothes, to me, are a waste of time. A shirt and a pair of trousers is fine, if not a bit warm. But look at her, really look at her, can't you see clothes actually suit her just fine? If i'm saying it looks good on her, surely that means something?"

He didn't miss the small smirk on her lips as she finally turned back to face him, amusement easily shown on her face.

"Well, glad to see you admit you have a problem with clothes Gray, took you long enough" He moved to protest but she held up a hand, silencing him so she could continue. "I suppose though if you're ok with it, then everything's fine, but please, for the sake of the guild, at least keep one outfit for yourself"

He paused, thinking it over, they were back to the original issue, but now she had some context at least. He smiled softly, shrugging a little.

"I dunno Erza, if she wants all my clothes and looks that sexy in them, well who am I to stop her? Sides this means I won't have to go through all the hassle of finding my clothes again after I've stripped out of them"

The room suddenly got a lot colder. He shuddered involuntarily as Erza turned one of her famous death glares onto him. He gulped, fear for his life suddenly pushing him to run.

"Gray, I promise you this, if you strut in one day completely bare, telling me you have no clothes, I will personally publicly castrate you"

"...Maybe just one outfit is fine"

"Good, i'm glad we came to an agreement"

She gave him a nod of satisfaction before turning back to her drink, telling him that this particular conversation was done, killed off by Titania herself. He frowned into his own mug, is it really an agreement if one side is coerced into it? He looked up to see Juvia coming back into the guild, laughing with Lucy about something or other. He looked her up and down, possibly loving the way his jacket dwarfed her and made her look, dare he say it, slightly adorable. He flushed at his own inner thoughts, this really wasn't like him, but hey, maybe seeing Juvia like this was worth Erza's wrath...maybe.

 

Chatting with Lucy was always fun, especially since the Celestial mage hid away a secret dark side, one that was giving her a lot of ideas of what she could do with Gray. They had just finished up a conversation when Erza came over. She had noticed her talking with Gray, her past self yelling that she was taking Gray away, but she tried not to be so jealous anymore, so she had ignored it. She had no reason to be jealous now Gray was her boyfriend...though they both still got incredibly possessive over the other. She blushed at the thought as Erza spoke to her, stopping right in front of her.

"Juvia, I would like to bring something to your attention"

Had she done something wrong? She looked so serious and yet she couldn't think of a thing that she had done...well not things Erza would know about anyway.

"...What's wrong Erza?"

"Well, it's about Gray" She froze, was something wrong with Gray? Was he hurt? Was he- " You seem to be taking all of his clothes, one outfit at a time, would you care to explain why?"

Oh, that, well it seemed she had been caught. Gray might not be able to click that she was doing it on purpose, especially after she found out he couldn't say no to her, but Erza wouldn't be fooled so easy. It was probably best to be direct.

"Well Juvia thinks Gray looks so handsome when he's all embarrassed and stuttering, which is how he gets when he sees me in his clothes! Gray gets so nervous and he just blurts out that I can have them. He also tries not to make it obvious he's staring, but is so bad at it, it's so cute!" Erza was nodding along with her, seemingly understanding her, well in that case. "Also, if Juvia has all of Gray's clothes, then Juvia will get to see Gray's bare chest more often, which is a blessing from the heavens themselves!"

She swore she heard Erza mutter 'of course', but she wasn't certain. She sighed and shook her head before speaking up.

"Fair enough Juvia, I won't interfere in your little plan, but leave Gray with at least one outfit ok? The rest of us need to work alongside him too you know?"

She supposed that was a fair enough deal and nodded, if for nothing else but to appease the terror that was Erza. She watched as she sighed, complaining about difficult guild members as she left. Musing over this new information Juvia realised something, the limit was only one outfit! There was still so many ways she could trick Gray out of his outfits and still follow that limit, and Gray only having one outfit still worked well with her plan of seeing more of his lovely body anyway. Things were going completely her way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Something not Lolu? Stop the presses!  
> I have a feeling, that for this particular pairing, this scenario isn't actually that much of an issue.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything to publish in about 3/4 years, so this is me brushing off the dust, so to speak. Still I want to have fun with this and expand my writing abilities, so I hope you enjoy.


End file.
